Lustful Crown
by Hammer Suit
Summary: "No!" A simple two letter word changed the lives of both Mario and Bowser. Heartbroken, what's the obvious solution? The answer was presented when Bowser pulled out a crown... Bowsette x Mario (Gender Bender & Femdom) Inspired by the Bowsette phenomenon!
1. Scheming

Within the private chambers of Bowser's Castle, Mario could barely hold back his grunts each time the tightening, heated and moist fleshed continues to milk his shaft. He looked up at the face of the lecherous woman enthusiastically taking his member into herself. The female in question bares the appearance of the mushroom princess.

Bowser- or in this case, Bowsette, as she dubbed herself, huffed and grunted as she rolled her hips, bouncing on her archrival's cock. A lustful smile revealing her sharp teeth, her tongue licked her lips to gather the drool slipping from her maw as she revels in the pleasure. Her perky large breasts wobble with each movement, her pink tits fully erect and sensitive to the touch as she'll occasionally tease them. The humanized koopa's ruby eyes glanced down at the man with a large grin. The flow of her rhythmical hip movements didn't slow down not even for a second.

"Peach will be so jealous." She huffed with a noticeable strong tone.

Her voice brought the plumber back to reality. He didn't realize his hands were groping her shapely ass, he can practically feel the soft skin through his gloves. The contact was greatly accepted evident from Bowsette's tail wagging joyously. Her wide baby making hips were voluptuous and complimented her firm leg muscles.

"This plan is brilliant! She'll be-beg for us to come back to her!" Bowsette bite her lips after a throaty moan escaped, the heroic plumber's member made direct contact with a sensitive area within her volcanic pussy. "We need to…k-keep training. Get ready f-for re-revenge!"

Her hips switched from bouncing to grinding their bodies together at a rapid pace, firmly pressed to the base. Neither of them is close to hitting their respected orgasms yet, despite going at it for nearly an hour. The large king size bed jittered and creaks to its limit, soon to reach its breaking point and falling apart. It was the least of Bowsette's worries. She was more focus on how full and stretched out her pussy felt around the plumber's engorge member. The feeling of her clit sliding on another's heated flesh sent tingles of electric sparks through her core and shivers up her spine. Her snatched leaked plentiful of juices around her partner which pooled and stained around the bed sheets.

Mario clenched his teeth. He couldn't help but marvel at Bowsette's form, the way she looked so similar to Peach, despite knowing who she really is. The sweat coating her body shone from the candle lights and her breathless filled moaning as she rode him override his concerns of the matter. Her vaginal walls kept massaging him uncontrollably and refusing to let up.

Was this really all for revenge or was it something more? After saving the princess and getting harshly rejected Bowser was quick to come up with a plan as he presented Mario a crown object.

At the day of the tennis tournament their plan was set into motion and the end results was worth seeing Peach's face when Mario appeared on court with his doubles partner. The Super Crown had turned Bowser into the bombshell hottie, Bowsette, two horns, a spiky shell, and blonde flowing hair. She wore a similar sporting outfit to Peach, only in darker colors. The enlargement of her breasts pressed so firmly against the top fabric her nipples were practically seeable, and her cleavage threatens to pop out from her movements. Her tail even hiked up her outfit enough to flash her bubbly ass and panties.

However, humiliation wasn't enough in Bowsette's book. She desire to achieve a higher objective; the perfect cuckold. Mario bared his teeth and grunted from the sudden pull of Bowsette's hips moving upward, her snatch firmly gripping like a vice once again. Her pointy fingernails gripped the plumber's shoulders, keeping him secured in place. Mario's shaft was smeared in her juices and being exposed to the cooling air. The tip of his cock was the only piece of him clenched to the toasty space of Bowsette's inner pussy, making him wish to be put back in. The koopa woman's tail sways side to side in anticipation, her ass hanging a few inches in the air.

"We need to practice more." Bowsette declared with a glint of lust sparked in her eyes, her lips quickly forming into that mischief smile. "We're not yet ready for our assault against Peach. We gotta break. This. Body! In!"

She punctuated her shouts with each downward thrust, her ass bouncing and her tail held high. This drive to finally get back at the princess serves to fuel her further into a wild frenzy of lust. Mario wasn't able to think anymore, all that matter now was the pleasure, his cock getting milked and the hot melting sensation that came with it. He contributed by consciously rotating his hips upward to try and match the pacing with his archrival with benefits.

Bowsette's moans weren't held back at all, she has become vocal and uncaring. Her tight pussy was constantly ravished; the shaft fit like a glove and filling every space sending shockwaves of ecstasy. Her g-spot especially getting the full treatment making her eyes roll and her senses clouding away everything but the sensation of pleasure. The large bed shook even more than before as she and her partner going all out.

"Yes! Yes! So good! Yes!" Bowsette's repeated chants were the loudest and hypnotically enticing to the man's ears. The whole residents within the castle grounds wouldn't need to ask questions from the sheer volume.

Bowsette leaned forward and pulled Mario's face into her bouncing breasts, smothering him between her arms and large assets without losing a beat in her thrust. All of her concentrations were focus on working her hips harder and faster, her movements became erratic as she continued to moan as loud as possible. Bowsette's mouth hung open and her vision blanketed out of focus. She clenched the plumber closer, embracing him onto her bosoms as she hit a fever pitch and couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

A few more hard thrusts until Bowsette finally reached her breaking point. Her head shot up as a thick stream of smoke pour out of her mouth. "FUUUUCK!" She shouted with a mighty whale, her hips till gravitating into a slow grind. She constricted several times around the plumber's shaft as a flood seeped out of her pussy. The molten river of her orgasms was too much for Mario to handle as he blasted a load straight into the depth of her womb, and then another, follow by another blast of hot cum. A dopy smile graces the koopa woman's face; a silent moan escaped her lips as her eyes looped from getting a hot cream filling, her tongue lazily hanged loose and the smoke from her mouth slowly died off.

After what felt like hours on the ride of their afterglow wearing down, Bowsette lazily rolled off her partner, groaning from the combination of aching stiffness, pain sores, and satisfaction. Mario's cock has soften and popped out of her twitching and leaking cunt; goop of his seed poured out like a river and mixed together with her own juices on the bed. Mario took a moment to gulp fresh air until his light headedness has settled down for him to think. He then glanced over at the tall woman, glistering in sweat, her breasts heaved with every deep breath she took, and her lower region covered in the evidence of their scandalous lovemaking. The heroic plumber's eye widen as he came to profound realization…

Mario fucked Bowser. Not a Peach lookalike or this Bowsette persona. He had sex with his archenemy, the guy who tried to end his game more times than he can count, the King of the Koopas himself!

"Hey." The hush voice next to him snapped Mario out of his emotional terminal of his confused sexuality. Bowsette stared back with half lidded eyes and a fang smile. "That was some intense training." She took a moment to observe her form, marveling at her sweaty body and stretched her arms until the muscles popped. "Bwoh, ho, ho, man…this bod can still hold out! This crown power is something else!" She stated as she adjusted the Super Crown on her head. Bowette blushed from a sudden thought, a sultry smile dawn her face. She plop herself on an elbow and reach out as her sharp fingernails gently twirl around the plumbers belly next to her. "Soooo, ready for round 2?"

Mario's voiced hitched in his throat. He wanted to say something, anything. This wasn't the 'petty revenge on Peach 'cuz she hurt my feelings' plan anymore. This is an entirely different thing!

"Heh, heh, what's the matter, not motivated enough?" The koopa woman then crawled in front of the plumber; she turned her back displaying a green spiky shell and tail that's covering her rear. She looked back over her shoulders with taunting ruby eyes lining up with his blues. "Well…how about we train this spot next?" Before Mario's eyes Bowsette lifted her tail giving him a perfect view of her soft puckered anus.

The plumber's 'Small Mario' slowly became 'Super'. 


	2. The Plan

Emerging from a green warp pipe, two figures found themselves within a small passageway lit by a few torches. The larger creature took the lead as their short companion follow in toe. The travel was brief as they confront a dead-end. However, a simple push rotated the wall allowing the two entry into the main hallway.

Bowser looked left and right before gesturing for Mario to follow along. Today was the day Bowser's plan for them to get revenge on Peach was executed. All of those weeklong sessions of their 'training' led up to this moment. Sneaking around the empty corridors of the princess's castle the hulking tyrant was very precise in absolute stealth. Mario was not even remotely surprised Bowser memorized every hidden entrance and escape routes as if he built the palace himself. How else was he able to kidnap the princess so often? Their destination was right around the corner. Bowser cracked the door open for a peek and then usher the plumber to quickly get inside and closed the door.

"Oh man, I didn't think sneaking around will be that intense." Bowser commented while leaning his spiky shell on the doorframe. He took a deep intake through his nostrils, taking in the fresh scented aroma of Princess Peach's bedroom to calm his nerves. "I mean I've broken through this joint hundreds of times and terrorized everyone, but still…" There was a long pause as both him and the Italian man glanced at each other in awkward silence. Bowser broke the tension with a sharp cough. "Anyways! Let's get back to business."

Bowser took a few steps away to position himself. Within his claw he reveals the instrument that will unquestionably bring Princess Peach to her demise; a golden crown. Without delay he lifted the Super Crown over his head and set it gently in place. The transformation was instantaneous; Bowser was gone and in his place stood Bowsette. The koopa woman hummed as she hugged her arms around her amp bosoms. The transformation always tingles her body with a delightful shiver.

Mario couldn't help but become mesmerized by his once archenemy now…well, he doesn't know what they are. Buddies? Partners? Regardless, the sight of the Peach-lookalike beauty never gets old despite being around her dozens of times. Her long dark dress clings to her body shaping out her voluptuous form. The spiked collars and bands around her neck and arms appeal to her tough exterior. The horns sticking out of her blonde hair, the spiky green shell, and the wagging tail was just a constant reminder of her real identity. These distractions usually ease away from Mario's mind, especially in the bedroom…

The plumber suddenly felt a sharp poke on his nose. He nearly jumped in surprise as he was greeted by the mounds of cleavage on display in his face. Hearing a soft chuckle he shifted his head up to see Bowsette's fanged smile and red eyes reflecting her playful tease.

"Now don't get too distracted, we still have a mission to complete!" Bowsette reminded. She then straightened up and reached behind to pull out a small bag. "I ordered a few of my minions to fetch something suitable." She proclaimed while wiggling the bag with the label, 'Goomtoria Secret' printed on. She then proceeded towards Peach's changing room nearby. "While I get ready you go ahead and just…strip. Alright?" Not waiting for approval Bowsette stepped out of sight.

Mario sighed while scratching his head. Heeding the orders he moved next to the bed and began to slowly removed articles of his clothes. While undressing Mario starts too reminiscent about the plan Bowsette came up. While the princess is at her monthly staff meeting they will sneak into the castle, enter her bedroom, and fuck. Peach will eventually return to her room and then she will witness firsthand their scandalous lovemaking on her own bed. In Bowsette's words, 'It'll make her super jealous!'

Is this going too far? Was embarrassing Peach not enough?

"Ahem."

The man turned around, and at an instant he was lost for breath and his knees felt weak at the sight. Bowsette's previous attire changed into a skimpy see-through nightgown. She stood leaning back against the wall, the gray fabric did nothing to conceal the erect pink nubs on her plump breasts. The outfit barely reaches her thighs only stopping at the base of her tail. As she walked towards him, Mario's eyes are fixated on her swaying hips, her lacey string-tie black panties model around her thick thighs and her tail wagged slightly behind. His legs buckled and he fell back on the carpet.

"You like?" She asked. Her tone of voice and half lidded eyes were seductive by nature. Eyeing him down to his mushroom pattern boxer, Bowsette noticed something peculiar. "Tsk, tsk. Are you only half chub for my body? That won't do at all."

The koopa woman then dropped to her knees, her breasts bounced from the motion. She steadily crawled until she was in-between the plumbers legs. Mario couldn't look away or speak his mind, her captivating allure felt paralysis. Pulling down his underwear she fished out his half erect manhood. Carefully she stroked him in a steady motion and earned a groan from the man. Bowsette felt him throbbed which encouraged her to pump faster until his fleshy rod grew fully erect.

A quick glance at the clock told her they have plenty of time. Licking her lips Bowsette drew her face closer and opened her mouth, a puff of hot air hit directly on Mario's cock making his leg twitch. He managed to ease up on his elbows; tempted to watch. Bowsette's ruby eyes stare back in earnest as her open mouth and wet tongue playfully lap the tip. She then winked and engulfed his cock in her moist mouth, sealing her lips around him and pushed forward until her nose pressed against the base.

The sound of Mario's unbridle moaning were practically music to Bowsette's ears, inwardly she smirked at his submission. She continue bobbing her head in a steady rhythm and writhered her tongue each time she pulls back. Using a free hand she played with his hefty testicles, her sharp black nails tingled his balls as she juggled them in her grip. The combined ministrations left the plumber seeing stars, he felt as if he was melting from the liquid heat of her mouth. Eyes closed he grunted through his teeth, not realizing he sat up and grabbed both of the koopa woman's horns. At his own pace he forced her head to move faster, her blonde locks swaying about. Bowsette's tail wagged joyously, he was finally getting into the spirit. Her other hand instinctively reached down and rubbed through the fabric over her aching and dripping slit.

Ass up in the air and a cock plugging her throat with each thrust, Bowsette groaned out in euphoria. Mario began to buck his hips in timing with her head making her eyes flicker. He was getting close. Bowsette's only warning was her face suddenly pulled against his body and a blast of hot cum went down her throat. Eyes slightly watered and lips firmly sealed she forced herself back against his strong grip, just in time for the second load to stuff her mouth. Once she was certain he tapped out the koopa woman carefully pulled away, making sure not a single drop was wasted.

Her cheek bulges from the hefty load of his milky seed. After swallowing two gulps she licked her lips. "Mmmm, quite tasty." Bowsette hummed in delight.

Just a glanced at Mario's member left her with a wide smile; he was still firmly erect. The core of her pussy felt hot like lava and her juice covered fingers were not enough. Her partner's head was still spinning, putting him out for a bit. With a slight chuckle Bowsette easily pickup the Italian man and placed him on the bed. She then joined him after discarding her soaked panties.

The plush bedding and fresh scented sheets felt very nice and comforting. Bowsette was very eager to destroy this bed.

The very moment his shaft touched her quivering wet lips Mario finally snapped out of it. Now aware of his surroundings the plumber nearly gulped at the sight of Bowsette hovering over him, her hands sensationally rubbing his shoulders and those lustful red eyes leering hungrily at him.

"Show time."

With one swift motion she plunged the man deep inside herself, his prick practically grazing her cervix. Her wide eyes and gaping mouth lefted her breathless. She can feel herself wrapping around his shaft beyond her control. Not waiting any longer she raised her hips and fell back down with a wet smack. Bowsette didn't dare held back her moans as she repeated this over and over until her bouncing ass picked up speed. The bed rocked from the excessive hard rhymes of her hip thrusts and the pieces of the canopy slowly fell apart, not that Bowsette cares to notice. Her world was filled with pure ecstasy and she is sharing it with the one man that's making it possible.

The heroic plumber was once again consumed by the pleasure. His manhood felt right at home within the koopa woman's hot walls and getting milked for all its worth. He just couldn't look away from the alluring beauty. The way her plump bosoms swung with each motion and her pleasured filled face encouraged him to rock his hips in kind.

More shockwaves stimulated Bowsette's core each time her g-spot receive the slightly of touches, making her head spin and wobble. Her vision was becoming a blur and her wet tongue lolls from her mouth. Miraculously, her sense of hearing were brought back when something caught her attention; someone is approaching the bedroom entrance.

She had nearly forgotten about why they are here. Without breaking a beat in her hip thrusting, a quick glance at the clock made Bowsette smile wickedly. The timing couldn't be anymore perfect, the princess is here! With their objective in mind, Bowsette put the next phase of their plan into motion. The moment she heard the doorknob being tampered she focuses all of her strength on her leg muscles, bouncing her hips as fast as possible.

"Oh yes, oh fuck! Fuck me, Mario! Treat me like your princess!" She bellowed in a mixture of pleasure and demanding taunts, purposely announcing their presence.

Suddenly the door opened and what sounded like a feminine gasp made Bowsette's ego fluttered in triumph. The simple thought of Peach catching them in the passion of love making in her own bed fueled the koopa woman to piston harder on her partner. She bit her bottom lip as Mario grabbed a handful of her ass and tried to mimic her speed, stretching her tight, leaking pussy and hitting her womb each time. Whether he was aware of a sudden audience didn't matter, the man was quickly edging towards his breakthrough.

With one final thrust Mario groaned aloud as he erupted deep inside Bowsette and pulling her hips in a tight embrace. One pump after another of his seed pooled into her womb, soon triggering the woman's orgasm and she cried out in bliss. Her vicegrip of a snatch milked the man for all its worth as her own hot juices mixed with his spilled out on the clean covers.

As much as the humanized koopa wants to lay down and relished the moment, she has a mission to accomplish. Focusing, and just like she practiced so many times in front of the mirror, Bowsette throw her head back to flip her hair in a swaying motion, and then display her best devilish smirk and taunting eyes over her shoulder. This will burrow through Peach's eyes and haunt her memories forever!

…except, it wasn't the princess as Bowsette expected. Their audience was indeed female, just roughly half the size if it was not for her pink mushroom head.

Toadette stood frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. Her black dotted eyes shrunk and her face flushed red at the sight of someone that looks like the mushroom princess bouncing on top of the kingdom's greatest hero.

"P-pr-pr-princess Peach?" She finally spoke, her voice squeaks in a stuttered. "B-but it can't be? I thought you left to go see Daisy…"

Bowsette scoffed at the mixed identity. "Ugh, you stupid mushroom, of courses I'm not the princess! I am Bows- wait a minute." She then came to a realization. "What did you just say?"

Toadette couldn't help but fidgeted with her fingers as she tried to avert her gaze from the lewd scenario. Eventually she explains that after their staff meeting came to a close the princess, apparently, was heading for her bedroom. But suddenly, she received a text message from her girlfriend, Princess Daisy, if she wanted to come over for a slumber party and a few tourney rounds of competitive Smash Brothers Melee. And you can't say no to Daisy and Smash Brothers.

"Are you telling me your princess is in another castle?!" Bowsette can feel the fire in the pit of her stomach began to boil. But that rage died down and her face deadpanned at the sight of Toadette; one hand rubbing between her legs and her mouth muffled by the other. "Seriously?"

Toadette snapped out of it as her eyes widen. Realizing what she was doing the female toad book it out of the room while slamming the door shut.

For a few moments there was silence. Mere words can't describe how infuriated the koopa woman has become. Her plan, the entire scheme to get back at the princess, failed! It was an unwelcome reminder of her past failures. Gritting her teeth she looked down at the man beneath her. Mario was just now returning from his highs of pleasure unaware of what just transpired.

Body boiling in rage she needed to vent and in her current situation there was no better way then what she's about to do. With the plumber still inside her, Bowsette clenched her pussy lips tight and pressed down on his shoulders, making the plumber wince from her sharp nails.

"Oh, Mario", Bowsette seethed through her teeth as she glared at him, making the man sweat. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight…!"

She then starts bucking her hips.

Mario knew right away at the end of this entire affair he's going to be very sore in the morning.

A/N:  
I just wanna apologize for taking over a month to update. I had the draft done and started up a new story, but then as I gained criticism from other people I became aware on how awkward and badly written my story had become, and I desperately need to reshape my knowledge of story writing.

I spent a some of my free time getting advice and looking up instructions in better word structures. Now I'm a bit more positive about my writing abilities and got to work on Chapter 2.

I wanna thank those at The Black Penguin (you know who you are) who took the time to help me out.

There's 1 chapter left for the main story and a bonus chapter. See you all until then and thanks for the wonderful reviews! 


	3. Welp, here we go again!

It was a late evening, although it's difficult to determine the time of day within Dark Land. The sun has been forever blocked by the thick, shady clouds overlaying the landscape. The most noticeable attraction within this dreadful nation filled with running lava is Bowser's Castle. Within the castle grounds a pair of helmet wearing, bipedal, green turtles stationed at their post on guard duty. Guard duty for these two consists of slouching on their shells and passing back and forth a rolled up super leaf that was lite from the tip end.

One of the Hammer Brothers passed the pseudo-blunt object to his companion for a turn. He then puffed a small stream of smoke from his nostrils before continuing their conversation. "All I'm saying it's the word phrasing that doesn't make sense to me." He proclaimed with some hand gestures.

"Yo, that's like grade school, man." Replied his twin companion as he took a deep inhale of the power-up substance. "They teach you that stuff once you hit 8-ish or whatever."

The first Hammer Bro rolled his eyes. "Oh, sorry, Mr. Graduate. I didn't get a topnotch teacher when I grew up."

"Man, I learned this crap from the streets. Very simple."

"Simple?" The koopa repeated as he reached to take his turn to hit. "You wonna explain to me how they got 'Dick' from 'Richard'?"

"You ask nicely."

The Hammer Bro glared at his cheeky partner. He was about to smack him on the head, when suddenly, the echoing footsteps down the hall caught his attention. Both koopas noticed a familiar red and blue figure storming their way through. The koopas looked at one another and gave a sharp nod in understanding; they knew what needed to be done. Immediately the pair acted; they straighten themselves up, used air fresheners and breathe mints, and stomped out the lite evidence all in the spam of five seconds. They stood at attention like professional guardskoopa, their weaponry of hammers out and held tight in their hands.

Mario didn't even bat an eye at the two as he advanced onward, baring a scowl on his face with no interruptions.

The moment he was out of their sight the Hammer Brothers violently coughed from the burning air they forcefully kept in their throats.

"Man, what got his panties in a bunch?" One of the koopas managed to ask.

"Who knows? I'm…I'm just relived we're not getting stomped on."

His identical partner nodded in agreement. Their helmets can do so little protection from a boot to a head.

As Mario continues onward none of the wondering baddies dare intervene with his progress. Not out of fear of his angry demeanor or invading the castle as usual, he had long since been granted exclusive permission from their leader to come and go as he pleases. It was a nice comforting change, but at the moment he did hope someone would try and hold him down to relieve some frustration. Heading into the direction where the main source of his problem was last seen, Mario's mind was muddle with the events that transpired over the last couple of months.

Bowsette just won't stop with her newfound obsession to get back at the princess. On a bi-weekly attempt the koopa woman would come up with new schemes; a variety of which that will make Peach either jealous, appease for their forgiveness, or, Mario's personal favorite, she will crawl back to them and beg to be their sex slave. That last part made his eyes rolled from how ridiculous that sounded he had to remind himself, again, that this is Bowsette's plan, so it wasn't surprising. Despite all that, Peach somehow kept avoiding all of their shenanigans and scandalous love making in front of her eyes. Mario honestly thought she went blink at some point, he hasn't talked to her since the start of all this.

Either way this drove Bowsette mad with denial, she became more depraved and a lot riskier, which in turn means more abusive on Mario's 'small mario'. Not that he will deny he didn't like the sex; those huge knockers bouncing in front of his face will never get old.

Mario grimaced, it was obviously that crown warping Bowsette's mind. She even once attempted to cook him dinner, which was evidence enough that something went wrong. Maybe it was right around that time when he was having a conversation with Rosalina. She was wearing some casual clothes and carrying around a musical instrument. She was in the middle of sharing her interest with a guitar, until Bowsette interrupted out of nowhere. The koopa woman shoved her so hard she flew through a building and then argued with Mario for 'cheating' on her.

No, this can't continue any longer; these pity revenge schemes need to stop now. After crossing a bridge suspended over molten lava, Mario enter into a private chamber. As expected, Bowsette was there. She stood with her back turned and a sing-song hum in her voice, completely unaware of another's presence. She was attending to something with her tail wagging merrily. Even from behind Mario can still see the great aspects of her beauty. But not today. Whatever she is occupied with will have to wait.

With a sharp cough for attention Bowsette turned around. The moment the man was spotted in her sights her eyes spark with joy and her lips became a loving smile. After all his time spent with her, she had never shown this amount of affection.

Mario puffed out his chest and stood his ground. This was it; he is going to lay down the law! Enough was enough! It's time to stop! He did not care how crazy hot she looked as a Peach impersonator. He will not let her amp breasts and baby making hips take away his demeanor. He won't allow her happy expression and the egg she's gently cradling within her arms distract him. He will-

…wait.

Mario did a double-take and stood dumbfounded at the football size egg in the koopa woman's grasp. All preparations for an argument were immediately abandon as questions were already forming in the plumber's head.

A genuine giggle escaped from Bowsette at the sight of Mario's gaping. "Isn't it beautiful?" She finally spoke as she lightly strokes the egg between her arms. "I didn't think it was possible, but behold. Mines, yours, our creation…" Bowsette's sweet and loving smile was making the man sweat as the next inevitable words came at him as if it was in slow motion. "Ooouur baabbby~!"

Those words plunged through his ears and constantly rattled in his head until he felt dizzy. Mario, somehow, knocked-up the King of Koopas- or Princess of Koopas, whatever!

How was this possible? Was this some kind of twisted joke?

"Now, I know what you're thinking." She stated, practically skipping towards a makeshift basket on a wooden desk and placing the egg in it. Mario thought really hard for scramble eggs and bacon. "How could this egg benefits our revenge against Peach once and for all?"

Suddenly, Bowsette whirled around and an obvious change in her demeanor made the man flinched. She marched straight towards him, closing the distance between them. Her expression of a derange woman was on display; a wicked sharp grin and ruby eyes reflecting as a predictor. Mario instinctively backed away until he bumped against a wall. Both of her hands slammed next to his head as she lean in close and breathed heavily as her amp cleavage heaved in response.

"Babies." Bowsette spoke after a paused, her hefty tone carried along with her growing obsession. "Babies, Mario. It's the missing key to get that bratty princess jealous, to make her pay for what she has done." The koopa woman sighed in content as she looked up. "I can already see it; you…me…and all eight of our lovely children. Like a family! Fwoh ho, ho, ho, ho!"

Mario blinked. Didn't she already have eight annoying kids? Then he remembered she disowned seven of them. Yes, that is a legalize law within Dark Land.

The sudden grasps around his arms snapped the plumber out his thoughts. Bowsette's half lidded eyes were captivating and pierce right through his judgment yet again. "You know, laying that egg and all this talk about making more got me really hot…and wet!"

Mario never got the chance to protest as she pulled him in and latched her mouth onto his. The plumber's muffled yep was silence by her invading long tongue and a surprisingly pleasant scented breath. She moaned and took advantage of his stunned condition, lashing her wet serpent-like tongue about and tasting every corner. Beyond his control Mario responded in kind, practically wrestling in and out of each other's maws. Her hot and moist mouth felt tenderizing, almost addicting.

Eventually the two separated, the connecting saliva bridged between them slowly fell apart. The man's eyes felt slightly blurry from the sensation as he recollected himself. Bowsette can barely hold back the urge to rub between her legs. Her pussy aches and demands satisfaction.

"Now! Let's get started right now!" She demanded. With swift movements she dashed to a nearby table and knocked all of its containment onto the ground. Bowsette bent over and grabbed her black dress and lifted it aside. Her tail rises as she flashed her pantiless, wobbling, bubbly ass and her glistening snatch leaks with her arousal. She looked over her shoulder and gave her rear a firm smack before speaking in a luxurious tone. "Come! Invade my castle you pesky plumber!"

Mario stood wide eyed as he slowly processed two scenarios that happening before him. For one; everything went out of control real fast. On the other hand; Bowsette is playing the submission role, which is a rarity…

Mario tore off his slacks and marched up to that ass.

The End.

(A/N)  
And that concludes the story. Sorry, not much in the ways of smutty writing this chapter. You'll get plentiful of that in the bonus chapter.  
...or rather the BOOnus Chapter. 


End file.
